Possibilities in Rapture
by John Macmillian
Summary: Kim Possible is living happily in the city of Rapture, the underwater utopia. This is not to last however, come and read the story that promises to bring an adventure full circle starting at how she came to be there and what is to come from where she is now. Explore everything there is to offer in-between in my most epic crossover to date.
1. Date Night

"No God's or King's only Man." –Andrew Ryan

Inscription on all entrances to Rapture

_Sometimes we walk hand in hand by the sea  
And we breathe in the cool salty air,  
You turn to me with a kiss in your eyes  
And my heart feels a thrill beyond compare  
Then your lips cling to mine, it's wonderful, wonderful  
Oh, so wonderful my love._

Sometimes we stand on the top of a hill  
And we gaze at the earth and the sky  
I turn to you and you melt in my arms  
There we are, darling, only you and I  
What a moment to share, it's wonderful, wonderful  
Oh, so wonderful my love

Bridge:  
This world is full of wondrous things it's true  
But they wouldn't have much meaning without you

Some quiet evenings I sit by your side  
And we're lost in a world of our own  
I feel the glow of your unspoken love  
I'm aware of the treasures that I own  
And I say to myself, it's wonderful, wonderful  
Oh, so wonderful my love!

* * *

December 31st, 1958

Rapture the city unlike any other, a city at the bottom of the ocean. That wasn't what made Rapture unique however. It was the promise that the artist would not be censored, the scientist not held in check by petty morality, and one could reap what they sew off the sweat of their brow and the strength of their back.

At least that is what they were promised.

FortFrolic, Rich's Malt Shop 5:37 P.M.

Kim looked around longingly about the diner at the red leather booths, the checkered floors, and the seemingly deserted room. The stools were left barren and unoccupied at the bar, all except for one all the way at the far end that was. An older gentleman in crisp white chef's attire was sitting at the end of the bar smoking a cigarette that produced blue smoke into the air above. He was thin and lanky with dark brown eyes with even darker hair to match. Kim recognized him immediately.

"Mr. Rich?" Kim politely called

The man spun with a start to face Kim first extinguishing his cigarette in the ashtray nearest him before devoting all his attention to her.

"Yes Kim, sit anywhere you like and I'll be with you in a second" said Mr. Rich in a cheery voice

Kim sat down in the booth nearest her and looked at the clock above the diner's kitchen.

**_"Twenty to Six, where in Rapture could he be?" _**she thought

Mr. Rich walked back with a pair of menus in tow and placed them down on the table, one being in front of Kim and the other in the vacant spot to her front.

"I don't know why I bother doing this truth be told, as if I don't know what the two of you are going to get. Hold on, where exactly is Ron anyway? It's not like him missing out on your date night and whatnot." asked Mr. Rich with a curious glare

Kim didn't have an answer for him right then and there. She was actually hoping that Mr. Rich had seen him earlier but given the fact that he had just asked her meant that he was just as in the dark about the matter as she was.

"I don't know, we were supposed to meet here at five thirty but since I was running late I thought that he might have managed to beat me here. Obviously, I thought wrong." said Kim

Mr. Rich merely smiled at that and gave a light chuckle.

"Women have reasons for being late, if you're anything like my wife than it's usually because you all can't find a thing to wear or because you had to quote put your face on. Men on the flipside have almost no reasons because we are simplistic." replied Mr. Rich

Kim stared up with an obvious (how so) look generating from her emerald eyes.

"How is it you've managed to come to that conclusion?" she asked

"I'll give you an example, if two women show up to a party wearing the same dress an argument usually is what ensues. Where as if men walk into the same party and see other men wearing the same suit that they are wearing it just means that we've done something right." answered Mr. Rich

Kim raised her eyebrows at this, she couldn't help it, she had to say the automatic response that any woman would say as a result of hearing such a remark. "But surely we women are worth waiting for?" in what sounded like a rather accurate imitation of Betty Boop

"Of course you are and there isn't anyone here who will tell you all otherwise." said Mr. Rich whilst pounding his hand in a reaffirming manner on the table

**_"Of course there isn't, we're the only people in here" _**Kim thought which she was glad she had not said anything out loud because that statement although true at the given moment would be a cruel one

Mr. Rich continued as if he hadn't noticed the worried look of interest forming on Kim's face "Why I mean just look at you, you're all dolled up for your night out on the town, and you know" he paused for a moment as he pondered his words "Ron's a lucky guy to have a girl like you."

Kim blushed at this "I'll be sure to remind him of that" she said with an innocent sigh

"It's odd though, the fact that Ron can break records as a running back, yet seems to always run late for everything else. At least that's what Barkin tells me anyways" Mr. Rich said with a shrug

At that same moment the shops door rang with the usual clatter of the bell jingling to announce the arrival of a customer. Both Kim and Mr. Rich turned and looked to see who had made their way in and to no ones surprise the very man they had just been discussing was standing there. Ron stood proud in a newly pressed slate suit with a shining black tie hanging from his collar. His blonde hair was slicked back and his face clean shaven. Kim saw what looked like a small gift box wrapped in gold wrapping paper but he quickly stuffed it into his pocket before she could get a better look.

"How convenient, we we're just talking about you." said Kim with a sly grin

Ron cocked and eyebrow "And I was just thinking about you"

He sat down across from Kim and looked up to Mr. Rich with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you for keeping Kim some company while I was in dispose Mr. Rich." Ron said gleefully

"Not a problem, what is it you'll be drinking? Wait let me guess cola and ice tea with a lemon slice, right?" said Mr. Rich holding his fingers to his temple as if he was a sideshow physic

"Please and thank you" said Kim

Mr. Rich turned around headed towards the kitchen and disappeared behind the counter to prepare the drinks. Kim turned again to face Ron once more. Ron who was just smiling with the cat that ate the canary look couldn't help but look at Kim. She was beautiful; Kim had always been the fashion conscience one in the couple and Ron wanted to come in all bells for tonight. Kim had not disappointed with her choice of apparel tonight either. She had on a white blouse with a blue kerchief at the collar to match the skirt below her blouse. Her hair was combed down in the usual manner but had a much sleeker shine and flow to it than usual.

"It's impolite to keep a girl waiting you know." said Kim in a rather sultry voice

"I know but I promise that I'll make up for it." Ron as he caught himself staring at Kim again. "You look beautiful Kim." he added

"I try" said Kim through her pursed ruby lips

"No I mean it, look I'm sorry I was late I just couldn't get this noose of a tie on right. After several rather embarrassing attempts by yours truly and conceded and let Rufus do it." said Ron in a rushed defensive passing

Mr. Rich had returned with their drinks and had set them down on the table. He interjected on Ron's behalf "Ain't no shame in that Ron, heck my wife still helps me with mine from time to time, and four kids later I'll still admit when I need a hand. It's the trick to a happy marriage, remember that boy."

Kim and Ron looked slightly apprehensive at this and both opened their mouths to speak but no words came out. Mr. Rich looked at Ron and then to Kim and realized what he had said to cause such an alarmed look.

"Not that anyone's saying you kids ought to get hitched anytime soon." said Mr. Rich hastily "After all there's no reason to go on a furlough like many people did back during the war but that's a story for another time, you all getting the usual or you going to switch things up tonight?"

"We'll split a basket of fries, I got somewhere special I want to take Kim tonight" Ron said in a rush

"Basket of fries it is then" and with a flash Mr. Rich spun off to the kitchen once more

"So where's Rufus?" Kim asked Ron

"On loan to Mr. Bell for the moment over at the Riveters Rest, said something about needing the little guy to help fix the beer taps. You know how busy it gets this time of year and how handy the little guy is with mechanics" said Ron looking out the window

Kim thought once more of the parcel that Ron had stuffed into his pocket. **_"What could it be" _**she wondered

"I saw the gift box you had when you walked in here and your not very good at keeping secrets from me Ronny, could you give a girl a hint?" asked Kim

"As a matter of fact I can, here your going to need this for when we go there, I wanted it to be a surprise but you've caught me" said Ron as he reached into his pocket where he had placed the small gift box

He pulled out the box encircled with gold wrapping paper and presented it to Kim with an outstretched palm. Kim reached of and gently grasped the box in her hand and pulled it to her. The top of the box had a note that read "To Kim my one and only", after reading the note over carefully she lifted of the top of the box to view the contents and gasped. Inside was a black pennant a white dove as the focal point.

"Ron I, I" stuttered Kim

"Do you like it? Tell me" Ron asked eagerly

"I love it Ron it's just this brought back so many memories" Kim said tears forming

"I hope they're good ones" Ron whispered

Kim grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the table and wiped the tears away from her face "They are"

"Anything in particular or just scattered all about?" Ron asked

Kim rolled her eyes "It's silly really, do you remember the day we met?"

"How could I forget, Ryan's Company Picnic, where it all started" Ron said gazing back at Kim

"Trying to think it was about over twelve years ago, I remember it as if it was yesterday." Kim giggled

* * *

April 24th, 1946

Upper Manhattan NYC, Andrew Ryan's Office 1:28 P.M

Andrew Ryan sat at his desk filling out the usual paperwork that came with running the esteemed Ryan Industries. He flipped through his notebook that contained the general "To do" listings for each day of the week and ran his fingers down to the 1:30 mark. There it simply stated (Meeting with Dr. James Possible).

Mr. Ryan pressed down on the buzzer on his desk and spoke into the receiver "Elaine, is there a Dr. Possible waiting in the foyer?" and let go of the buzzer

There was a buzzing noise and a light female voice came back through the speaker "Yes Mr. Ryan"

Mr. Ryan pressed down once more on the buzzer "Would you kindly sent him in"


	2. Mr Possible Meets Andrew Ryan

Dr. Possible stepped into Ryan's office; the door did not swing open as he had expected it to but rather slid open and shut as he passed through before locking with a metallic click.

A sharply dressed man in a double breasted suit sat in the center of the room. Dr. Possible recognized him immediately as the very man he had been waiting to see, Andrew Ryan.

Ryan looked up from his paperwork and addressed James. "Please have a seat Dr. Possible I'm just giving another go your resume and we'll begin."

James did as he was told. He sat down in the plush red armchair opposite that of Ryan's and looked about the room while he waited for the opportune moment to speak to arise. The room was covered in red carpet and surrounded by firm wooden furnishings of cherry oak. There was a montage of magazine covers and newspapers in dedication to Andrew Ryan's achievements throughout the year as well as photographs of the millionaire playboy industrialist standing next to other great Americans such as Howard Hughes and William Randolph Hearst. James's attention was soon brought back to the matter at hand.

Ryan shuffled through the papers he grasped in his hand and read his significant findings out loud. "Dr. James Timothy Possible, Age 32 years, has Doctorate in Theoretical Physics from the Middleton Institute of Science and Technologies, married to Dr. Anne Possible Age 30 years, and one daughter Kimberly Anne Possible age 4 years old. So James you're a family man I take it?" said Ryan as he set the porfolio down on the desk

James felt taken aback by this while he was prepared for his credintials to come under scrutiny he certianly did not expect his family life to be in question much less known about by Mr. Ryan.

"Yes sir, been happily married these past six years, and yes I've been blessed with Kimmy-Cub for the past four." James said in an upbeat tone "But how'd you find all that out if you don't mind me asking"

Ryan ran his fingers through his pencil mustach "Yes as you've probably figured out that wasn't on the list of questions on your application sheet when you filed it in here. To be fair in this given situation I'll ask you a question and when you answer it I shall give you an answer in turn."

James pondered at this but then decided that it was best to play along. "That sounds fair enough sir"

"Well then, if I am to assume that your question you just asked shall be your first then I will give you an honest answer. Sullivan my informant in the NYPD looked you up through the phone company, all perfectly legal I can assure you." Ryan said as he withdrew a tobacco pipe and ignited it with a silver lighter "Now, I understand you worked on some of the captured experiments that the German Army was working on durring the war. Anything that could be put to use in say a practical manner?"

"It depends on what your looking to do sir, the stuff I worked on and might I say only had minor success with was primarily with the captured V-2 Rockets. Unless your looking to bomb something rather inacuratly at a very high speed I'm afraid theres not much use for them." James said confused as to where the conversation would lead to next "What is it your looking to do?"

Ryan stood up and walked to the window to his back and slid open the blinds. "To change the world, tell me do you know what makes the difference between a man and a slave?"

"What sir?" James said dumbfounded

Ryan turned again to Dr. Possible "A man chooses, a slave obeys" rings of smoke forming above his head "The outside world you see has become a hostile and inhospitable place and even these once great United States have fallen into the will of the parasites don't you see?"

"I'm not entirly sure Mr. Ryan" said James

"Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"

"Yes" croaked James

"Really then why is it that the man in Washington says no it belongs to the poor, no says the man in the Vatican it belongs to God, no says the man in Moscow it belongs to everybody?" Ryan spat as his pipe came dangerously close to falling to the floor with each word

"I don't know" James said hesitiantly

Ryan smiled "Because they're all parasites, scrambling for something they didn't earn, but heres the thing. We're different you and I. You know that I am a man of means and you have something that I need."

"What is it you require of me Mr. Ryan?" James said quizically

"Your expertise my boy your expertise, sign on with me and I can assure you that you'll never have to worry about money again. I can also take you further in this world than any of those governments can ever hope to. What do you say?"

James stood up at this "Mr. Ryan you have your man"

"Good we have much to discuss, tell me have you ever heard of a man named Bill Mcdonagh?" Ryan said as he walked with Dr. Possible to the front of the office

"No sir can't say that I have" answered James as the office door slid open

"Not to worry you'll have plenty of time to get to meet your new partner in the coming weeks when your working as my new Assistant General Contractor" Ryan said before the door shut again and locked with the familiar metalic click

James calmy walked over to Elaine the secretary and leaned over to ask her a question "Excuse me but where might I find the nearest payphone?"

Elaine looked up and smiled before answering "Down the hall to the left"

"Thank you" James said as he turned and began walking toward the phones

James picked up the first availible telephone and spoke into the reciever "Operator? Get me Middleton, Colorado."

Meanwhile in Middleton Colorado

Anne was busy hanging clothes on the line when she heard the phone ringing from inside the house. She set down what she was currently working on and began to carefully walk back to pick up the phone. What ordinarily would have been an easy task was made into a complication of steps due to the now potruding tummy that meant she would soon be do. Although she was told to stay off her feet as much as possible she wasn't one to listen to others advice and had a tendency to be a very independent woman. Step by step she walked until she finally made it to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Possible residence" Anne said as she spoke into the reciever

"Hello Anne, I got the job Ryan made me assistant general contractor" James said enthused

"That's great honey" Anne said as she felt the baby kick inside her tummy "my this little one is turning out to be quite the athelete"

James vioce came in from over the phone "You know Kimmy has always been very active since the day she was born"

"No the baby just kicked again dear" Anne said with a small sigh of relief

"Hold the phone down next to the baby, I want to talk to him" said James

"It could be a girl too you know" said Anne in a matter of fact tone

"True enough honey but it could be two as well" said James with a slight laugh

"Don't even joke about that" said Anne in a hushed voice

Anne reached down and did as she was asked putting the phone to where the baby could here it. James's voice echoed into the womb "Hello little one, this is daddy. I know this world may seem strange and foreign when you enter it but I'm doing my best to make sure it's a good one, for all of us." Anne having realized that he had said everything that he needed to placed the phone back to her ear.

"Not much of a talker are they honey?" giggled Anne

"The sooner kids learn to talk the sooner they learn to talk back Anne" James laughed "Speaking of talkers where's Kimmy?"

"Upstairs alseep for naptime" said Anne quietly

The reality of the situation was that Kim was never asleep in the first place. The moment that the phone rang she had edged her way to the corner of the stairs and began to listen for anything that she could hear from her position.

"Speaking of which I should go check on her, I love you James." Said Anne

"Love you too" said James

"Goodbye" Anne said as she hung up the phone and began to head towards the staircase

Kim began to tiptoe back to her bedroom and hid underneath the covers of her bed. As Anne rounded the corner into Kim's bedroom saw what looked like a disheveled attempt of a very inexperienced four year old trying to look as if she was asleep.

"Kimmy you can get up now I know your awake" said Anne

Kim flipped up at and instant with her auburn pigtails almost spinning as she did so "How did you know I was awake mommy?"

"I was four once believe it or not" said Anne smiling at her daughter "I'll tell you what you come and help me with the laundry outside and later when its time for bed I'll finish reading that book you like so much."

"The Little Mermaid?" Kim asked

"The one and the same" Anne answered

Dockyards New York City Port 5:32 P.M.

Dean Stoppable kept close pace behind Ryan as he walked the beat of the shipyard as he had planned taking in the salty air and the comings and goings of the dockyard workers. The air was cold for a spring afternoon but in the eyes of Ryan so was the world. He was on his was on his way to speak with some representatives at Scarlet Sovereign Import and Export when a sudden gust of cold air came through and he felt the need to seek shelter for the time being. Both Mr. Stoppable and Ryan fastened their overcoats while they looked about the yard.

"Stoppable" Ryan said "You see any place where we might get warmer until this gastly weather dies down?"

Dean looked around a bit and saw a bar located on the far end of the yard "Over there sir place called The Riviters Rest." And both men began walking at a fast pace to the bar

Dean held the door open as Ryan walked into the room first then followed suit. The bar was bustling with with all manner of people sailors, a few railroad workers from the loading dock and even a few men that could pass as union bosses. Ryan decided to have a drink and walked up to the bar. A young man in his mid twenties dressed in standerd bartenders attire with a flat top haircut came up to serve Ryan.

"Whaty'll have?" the bartender asked

"Whatever's good" said Ryan as he looked up and down the bar

"Thaty'll be the bourbon then, warm ya right up" said the bartender

"Bourbon would be perfect" smiled Ryan

The bartender reached under the counter and grabbed a bottle and uncorked it. The amber liquid poured smoothly into the glass and settled before he handed it to Ryan. Ryan poured the drink down in one gulp and felt an almost instantanious warming effect.

"Strong" Ryan remarked "Not like any bourbon I've had the pleasure of tasting"

The bartender smiled "Old family secret"

"Whats your name?" asked Ryan

"Jack Bell at your service sir" said the bartender

"Well Jack I have a proposition for you. You hear a lot of things that go on in these dockyards right?" asked Ryan

"I suppose" replied Jack

Ryan leaned in to whisper "I want you to report anything you hear that seems odd or out of the ordinary to me. I'll pay you for your findings of course"

Jack looked puzzeled at first but then gave his answer "Sure thing boss man but how am I to go about reporting these findings?"

Ryan scribbled down a number on a sheet of paper "This number will get you in contact with my informant Sullivan, he'll see to it that all important information makes it to my desk."

"Will do sir" said Jack as he stuffed the piece of paper back into his pocket

Ryan grinned "Now on to another matter, how much do I owe you for the bourbon?"

"It's on the house sir besides I suspect I'll be getting enough income from you in one way or another"

Ryan laughed reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a ten dollar bill and placed it under the glass which he had been served and proceeded to walk outside with Mr. Stoppable close behind.

Upper Manhattan NYC, Rich's Malt Shop

James stepped into the Diner and looked about the busy room. Nearly all the tables were full and the place seemed a bit understaffed. A man waved over James to a free table and handed him a menu.

The man's ID badge read John Rich, Manager and Owner "And how are you doing today sir?"

"Just got hired by Andrew Ryan couldn't be better if I tried" said James with a snicker

John laughed at his "Well put in a good word for me will you? Do you need a minute or are you ready to order?"

"I'll just a coffee and a hamburger if you please. If the foods as good here as everyone in this town says you can be damn sure that I will." said James

Middleton Colorado, Kim's Bedtime

Anne was just finishing the story of The Little Mermaid for Kim and was tucking her into bed "However the Little Mermaid cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his bride, and she throws herself into the sea as dawn breaks. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the sun; she has turned into a spirit, a daughter of the air. The other daughters tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to obtain an immortal soul. She will earn her own soul by doing good deeds and she will eventually rise up into the kingdom of God."

Anne closed the book with a soft thump and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Mommy?" asked Kim

"Yes Kimmy?" Anne answered

"Do you think we'll ever get to see real mermaids and live under the ocean one day?" Kim asked softly with a yawn

"Maybe someday Kimmy but now its time for sleep" said Anne

"But I'm not tired" Kim tried to say but quickly feel into the dream's of her fantasies

Kims mom stood there and whispered "I love you Kimmy, sweet dreams."


End file.
